Entry 11 Torn
by Fang Bytes
Summary: This is a Fang x Lightning, but I decided to spice it up a little bit, and cross it over with Final Fantasy XIII Versus, yes Fang is in it, it is a Fang x Lightning, but Noctis also shares a part. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Entry 11 Torn Ch1

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Lightning, Fang, Serah, Noctis, etc. Belong solely to Square Enix© and Final Fantasy®. **

**Also, this is a crossover with FFXIII and FFXIII Versus, it is a Fang x Lightning Yuri. If you don't like Yuri's then don't read. Please review, it always helps with ideas!  
><strong>

** Torn... Ch.1**

_Lightning_

The days were inching by, and every moment of her life grew shorter and shorter to her new life. Why would she even have to get married, could it really save a war? Lightning just paced back and forth in the room, her sister watching the unnerving movement.

"Lightning, calm down, its going to be okay. I know this is a decision that will be hard for you." Serah stood up and grabbed her sisters clammy hands, gloves were not on them, which was strange, because it made up her whole look. It added to her personality...kind of. "I'm so happy for you, and I know, in your heart, you'll make the right decision."

Did Serah not know? The whole wedding was arranged? Whether the soldier wanted to or not, she had to make the decision for the people of Cocoon, and Pulse. Still something daunted her, a feeling she didn't quite realize. The whole meaning of her life would be changed from what she believed in.

"I have to make the decision, for the people..." Lightning pulled her hands from her younger siblings grasp turning around and dropping her head. "Serah..." Unsure of how to ask the question that was hiding in her mind. Her tongue twiddled behind her lips, trying to figure out how to ask.

"Yeah?" Was Serah's reply, resting her hand on the curves of Light's back muscles, trying to comfort her decision.

"Would you do it?" The older Farron closing her eyes, voice soft.

"What do you mean?"

"If you had an ultimatum, a choice which would benefit you, or make you regret it, but save the world from war...what would you do?" Light's voice was a little shaky, trying to mask it with her usual voice, one that showed no remorse. The voice that showed no mercy, or sadness. Serah, through trying to mask it, could still detect the quivering of Light's voice.

"What's this about?" Serah moved her hand to her older sister's shoulder muscles. She could feel the tension, and new something was up, nothing easy would make Lightning Farron tense like this. Something was bothering her, and Serah could sense it, could even feel it.

"Just answer the question, you don't answer a question with a question, you answer it with an answer." Lightning's voice, now becoming a little more hostile.

"I don't know, I guess I would have to think about it. There would be _a lot_ that I would have to think about. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, just forget it. I just don't feel like going out for the measurements." Lightning turned back around. _'Just smile, or at least hide the quiver.'_ Lightning wiped the emotion of fear from her face. She needed to show Serah that she wasn't fearing the wedding, eventually she would have to tell Serah, the wedding was something far from what she wanted. Or would she? Fang entered, and none to soon.

"Ah, there's the wife to be, so y'excited?" Fang asks placing a warm hand on the shoulder that dreaded any touch. Lightning just slowly back away, _'Just what I needed, I have enough to worry about. Now I got to baby sit too?'_

"Ecstatic." The sarcasm was light and unnoticeable. Though the younger Farron didn't pick it up, Fang could taste it and she smirked.

"Great! You ready to go to the tailor for your measurements?" Now Fang was teasing, she knew right from the start, a wedding was not Light's style. Something was odd about it, and she had assumed Lightning was doing it for a good cause, and not because she wanted to. Two guards had walked in holding their guns to their chest,

"Your majesty, your transportation is ready." One of the guards says.

"Please, I said stop calling me that, I don't want titles, please, its fine. I can take it from here, I don't need transportation." She flicked her wrists, but the irritation was more than noticeable, she was becoming frustrated with being guarded and watched twenty-four-seven. No privacy was allowed, and she had to stop them from shooting Fang's brains out because they thought she was trying to kill Lightning. The guards only saluted and left.

"Next time, one of there guns is pointed at my head, it will be shoved up there asses so far, they will taste it." Fang clenched her fist, remembering her last encounter with Light and the guards.

"If you don't, I will." The princess soldier informed. Not only did Lightning hate being called a princess, but she hated being one, she didn't ask for this, but some how, she is walking into it. Fang laughed at the image in her head of Lightning shoving the gun up their asses. She could actually picture the woman doing such a thing.

"Anyway! Can we go now sis, I'm tired of waiting, and the sooner we get the measurements, the sooner I can see that dress!" Serah grabbed her sisters hand before the poor woman could react, and out the door they went. Fang placed her hands behind her head in pleasure watching the poor soldier suffer in many ways than one. Too bad she didn't have a snack, this was great entertainment.

Lightning was nervous, and she could not only hear, but feel her heart beat in her ears. She started tapping her fingers on the leather seat which was quite comfortable, but yet, the chair seemed to taunt her with discomfort. She realized the time of the wedding was ever so slowly itching closer. Soon after, her sister grabbed her hand and smiled to try and make her feel better. Didn't work. Fang just kicked her feet with impatience, and Lightning tried to tell her to stop.

"Lightning...there you are, we were worried you had gotten into trouble on the way." It was the father of her 'fiancé'. Within a few feet behind him, was Noctis, and his Mother. The pinkette stood up, trying to be polite as possible. Fang also stood, still smiling. Noctis still looked like his nervous self, not wanting this, just as much as Lightning, though his parents, were thicker than steel. He slid his fingers through is dark hair trying to hide his uneasiness. His mother came over and kissed Lightning on the cheek to say hi, at the touch the soldier shuttered.

"So this must be the younger one. Its nice to finally meet you." She gave Serah a kiss on the cheek as well, Serah accepted it and smiled. Lightning was trying to hide her blush. Not only was this embarrassing, but she couldn't even look at Noct. Having Fang there watching as her future husband was standing by, and her mother in law was already accepting the family, made Claire feel, uneasy.

_Fang_

_'Did I just see Farron blush?'_ Fang smiled a sinister smile, something was making Lightning blush. What was it? All the attention, the fact her future husband was watching her mother being friendly, or because _she_ was there, and watching it? Something about the way the soldier reacted to her presence, that made Fang all 'hot and bothered'. Noctis, trying to be somewhat less freaked out as Lightning, wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to show the true man he was. He had always done that, thinking maybe the stiff Lightning would see that, but only seeing right through it. She just pretended to that she believed it. At the site Fang became, frustrated. Not knowing why, she wanted to rip those arms right off that body of his. She felt like he didn't have the right, she could tell both didn't even want the wedding. Not that Fang objected to Claire's embarrassment, but the whole idea of Noct touching Lightning in any intimate way, made her hot and bothered, in a different way. She clenched her jaw, and her teeth almost grinding. She felt her fist fuse into a rock at how his hands embraced her._ 'No way she will marry this guy. I know Lightning, she won't do it, she see's right through him.'_ Even though, the guy seemed nice enough, and his eyes looked friendly and inviting, Fang could tell, he was pretending as well. _'She deserves better than him.'_

The tailor had appeared from around the corner, the woman was kind of short, and had blond loosely curled hair. She had a cute demeanour, and friendly. "We're ready for you Ms..." She paused for a moment, trying to recall the name that maybe she had already glanced at. "Farron?" She took a stab at it. Light just nodded with a trying to be friendly smile, the corners of her lips just curled up into a 'good enough' smile. "Follow me."

Lightning looked at Fang, though no gesture was made, Fang could just read her eyes, that she wanted the huntress to follow her. The raven-haired woman took the hint, and followed the soldier princess.

_Lightning_

Just thinking about hands feeling, and picking and poking her almost everywhere made her extremely uncomfortable. She stood up as Fang was standing observing while the tailor took out her measuring tape. Lightning could feel her head pulse for a quick second. She felt Fang's gaze trail her body, bloody hell she knew Fang wasn't checking out what was going on, more like, what was in front of her. She knew Fang had changed her gaze from the cheerful woman to her, and she knew her eyes were tasting her. She knew Fang was checking her out. Still, not that looking in her direction would help anything, she just stood still, allowing Oerba's hungry eyes to be satisfied.

"Okay, lets start with your waist." The tailor walks over placing the tape around Lighting's sleek waist, sliding it behind her. Her muscles tightened when she felt the woman's hand very lightly graze her rear. "Okay..." She marks down what the measurement was. That annoying little smile unchanging from her face. Lightning felt like ripping it from her face, but maybe because she mostly felt unnerved by the Pulsian standing behind her. Though she wanted someone she didn't mind looking at with her, she now wishes it was her sister. She could sense that evil little grin Fang had on her face, the grin that Farron couldn't help but blush over. Though every time Fang grinned, Lightning couldn't tell if she was blushing of excitement, or blushing because of frustration and annoyance. "Lift your arms please." Her cheery little squeaky voice made Lightning quiver when the pitch rang in her ears. She lifted her arms high enough for the woman to wrap the tape around her abdomen. The tailor smiled as she read the measurement, showing a little jealousy to Light's great physique compared to her chunky stubby shape.

"So, you excited yet?" Fang tried to break the awkward silence. Her arms were folded and her back leaning against the wall.

"Define excited..." The solider princess was trying to tell Fang mentally she hated everything about what she was doing. She didn't want it, none of it, everything about it, was just not her. Though she doubted the huntress could sense the emotion, or read her mind, though she only wished. The blond perky woman wrote down the other measurement,

"Now we'll measure your bust." She moves the tape up and around Lightning's chest, this made the pinkette feel ill at ease, she felt the heat rush on her cheeks; blush of embarrassment. Yun only smiled, and shifted at the little nicknacks that poked at her back on the wall. Claire knew Fang was looking at her chest, if she was closer, those eyes would be looking somewhere else right about now. After the final few measurements the woman smiled and said she was free to leave. _'Thank mercy.'_ A few more seconds and they would be bringing the poor stubby woman out in a body bag.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" That accented voice, that sentence passing through those lips. What did she know? Has she ever been poked and prodded at like she was some damn doll?

"So, went well?" Her soon to be mother asks. Is everybody so damn cheery today? _'Just...smile.'_ Even unsure herself if she could keep smiling.

"Okay, I guess." The reply was meek, and fake. Lightning didn't know how to react, just being around Noctis made her feel a knot in her stomach, realizing that this was going to be her husband. This man, was going to be her significant other.

"Well, you ladies can go out for lunch, we will join you shortly, Noct has to go for his measurements. Have fun." The Father says, smiling. The smile showed an uncanny resemblance to Noctis, which was likely because he looked a lot like his Father. Light felt as though this day might never end, if only...


	2. Entry 11 Torn Ch2

**Entry 11. Ch.2**

_Fang_

Lightning was tapping her thumbs on the table, looking around dreading when they would have to be social during lunch. Fang just smiled watching the thumbs hit the table. Serah was gone out to lunch with Snow, she had apologized to her older sibling about having to leave so early, but Snow and Serah were trying to bond more, since his job kept him from seeing Serah much. Fang reached out and grabbed onto Light's nervous hands to make them stop.

"Would you relax, your making me nervous just looking at you." Yun trying to comfort Lightning,

"What do I say? I mean, its going to be quiet and awkward..." Confiding in Fang, she tried to search for something in the huntress' eyes.

"Just follow my lead, it'll be fine." She released her grip on the pale hands and looked up at the waiter that came to the table.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" Looking at both the woman he gave Fang a wink, which Yun was used to, of coarse. Lightning gave a sharp stare at the man.

"Won't be much longer, just waiting for people." Fang replied, returning a wink, which the man just smiled and walked back. Claire looked at Fang, sort of disappointed. "Oh come on, it was friendly. Not like I'm asking him to sleep with me."

"Still, I know what you meant." Claire places her head on her hand, using her free hand to play with the salt.

"Heh, yeh." Fang replies, her eyes fixated on what Lightning was doing. The entrance door opened and in came Noctis, who looked a little more collected than earlier before. He spotted his future wife and took a seat.

"Hey, sorry, my parents won't be joining us, they had business to attend to." He explains while kissing Lightning on the cheek. At the touch, Fang could see a little bit of blush, _'What's she blushing about now?'_ Yun felt her teeth grinding at the sight. Every time she saw the sight of Noctis and Lightning becoming in anyway intimate, she became...irritated.

"That's fine, I'm kind of glad that they aren't here." The pinkette puts the salt back, looking up at Fang. She could see the frustration. The waiter returned with menus.

"Here you go."

Lunch went fairly well, aside the fact of Fang throwing in some cocky comments after something Noctis would explain, and Lightning would tell her off about. This happened several times, though Noct not really noticing. Of coarse him being the 'gentleman' paid for the lunch and offered to give them a ride home, Fang being witty, had told them they already had a ride. Which had left them walking home...

_Lightning_

"You are truly, a spectacular piece of work." The soldier princess skulking at Fang. They were just down several blocks from their house, but it was still a fair walking distance.

"Thank-you." The Pulsian only smiled scratching the back of her neck, which she always seemed to do when she was trying to figure out how to say something.

"I wouldn't take that as a compliment." The glare Claire was giving Yun was sharp, and piercing, though Fang had found it enticing, and thrilling; all the shivers she would get. She only stared off into the distance while walking, she didn't really know what to say,

"Eh, we could use the fresh air, which you don't seem to get enough of." With a little chuckle The Oerban gently smacked Light's shoulder.

"If I didn't know any better, I would assume that you were...jealous." At that very moment the word had passed through her lips, Fang and stopped in her tracks, the vision of her muscles tensing was clear in the shadowing. Lightning smiled looking as the dragoon quickly turned to face the soldier.

"I...am not jealous, Oerba Yun Fang, is never jealous. I ever hear you say that word again, I'll fatten those soft little lips of yours." Fang even made the gesture in Light's face, her fist enticing the image in her head. The raven-haired woman turned back around and continued walking.

"Right, not jealous, lets go with that." Was Lightning's sarcastic reply, which had a hint of a provoke at the same time. _'Was Fang jealous? Jealous of Noctis?' _She thought to herself, if so than this was going to be quite interesting indeed.

"I know what your thinking, that blowhard can shove his dark, hunky, mysterious ego up his ass so far, he'll taste it for all I care. I am not jealous of, 'Noct.' Please, like there's any game with him." Fang flicked her wrists as Lightning was just arriving back at her side. "Besides, I know he's faking it just as much as you. You'd love to see him get ploughed over by a train, just as much as I do."

"While that may be true, he really is not that bad Fang. Sure, he may be a little egotistical at times, but he's a nice guy. He lost someone he loved, its rough to go through this, while you're still thinking about..." Lightning was quickly cut off.

"Oh go get bent. Don't feed me that crock. Pft, nice guy, yeah right." Fang began mumbling under her breath. For some strange reason, a smile crept across Lightning's cheek, where a frown should have been. What was odd, was everything Fang was saying, was true about how she felt. Still, no letting Fang get the hand there.

When they arrived home to an empty place, Light felt release, and relaxed kicking off her boots. She plopped her body down on a lounge chair and kicked up her feet. Trying to clear her mind, she couldn't clear Fang and her jealousy. She had to be jealous, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten defensive, right? Placing her arms behind her head, she thought about it. A loud release of air was made as Yun had opened a can of soda. Lightning quickly turned her head to let a sharp stare go Fang's way, only instead just giving a nonchalant glance.

"Sorry, was I interrupting your train of thought?" She smirked and chugged about half the can and leaving the room to the back patio of the residence. 'Was I interrupting?' No; annoying? Yes. Still all Lightning did was smile, there wasn't really anything else she could have done.

**Later on that night...**

The soldier princess stripped off her shirt, and her pants and she threw herself into the comfort of her bed, which was the only place she could get alone time. She took off her necklace and placed it beside her on the night stand and she flicked off the lights. Looking up at the ceiling she thought to herself, everything about Noctis that would make this wedding not so bad. With every attempt the only person that kept popping into her head was Fang. Her lips, her soft skin, those piercing eyes. That smile, the wonderful smile, her warm touch. The most wonderful thing, was that accented voice. Lightning felt a hand creep on her inner thigh and she quickly shot her eyes open, until she realized it was only her own hand. _'No, stop thinking about Fang, you hate her. Think about Noctis.'_ She turned over on her side and stared off at the door in front of her. Her eyes became dazed, almost letting herself fall asleep before she shot her eyes back open.

Fang rushed in through the door which made Lightning jump up from her rest, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Fang put her hands up to gesture Claire to lay back down. The pinkette didn't place her head back down, she remained sitting looking at the raven-haired huntress. "I just wanted to talk, that's all. Something I've been trying to say lately." The dragoon slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to Light, who didn't object.

"Hurry up, this is the only time I get to relax, so make it quick." Crossing her legs she shifted to hear what Fang had to say, though not really interested in the least. Fang only paused, scratching the back of her neck... _'Oh no, she's not trying to tell me that...'_

"Its not really easy to say but..." Fang leaned in to the pinkette, her cheek grazing Light's as her lips were just next to her ear, "Light, I can't stop thinking about you. The whole day was like torture, you being with him. He doesn't deserve you." The warm breath trickled past Lightning's ear, and it gave her shivers down her spine. "I want you Light." Warm hands pressed against her thigh as Fangs head moved back just slightly enough so her lips were in front of Light's. "I want you. So. Bad." Their lips just met, before Lightning resisted and pulled away.

"Fang...I-"

A finger was pressed against her lips, and emerald eyes shot through her like a bullet, the eyes hungry to see more than what was showing. "I know you've been thinking about me, you want me, just as much as I want you." Yun removed her finger, and moved into a tender kiss, this time, Lightning just melted, and let the dragoon tame her emotion. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer, into a deeper kiss, one Lightning could almost barely come down from. Fang's tongue made her way through the pinkette's teeth, conquering her mouth, and exploring. Lightning placed her head down on a pillow, as the Pulsian goddess was leaning over, continuing to kiss her, undying with passion. Pale hands were placed on a bronzed back, the huntress' skin was softer than Lightning would have thought. Her panties were being slowly pulled down, to reveal a small amount of curls, the same blond-pink as her hair. Fang moved down to the pinkette's neck, nibbling the warm flesh, taunting and provoking excitement through the soldier. Claire quickly flipped Fang over, so she came out on top, looking down into beryl eyes. She felt a finger slide across her moist entrance, and playing with the sensitive nub. Lightning twitched with delight, even though pulling the hands away from her sex. She removed the dark underwear from Fang, exposing Fang's hungry fair sex. "Hmm, you want that?" Fang purred under a soft moan as Lightning placed her centre against Fang's, the contact made both women jump a little with exhilaration.

"I want that." Farron replied, forcing herself softly against Fang, the friction causing cries of pleasure from both women. Light forced harder, as the heat became more intense, and so did the pleasure. Soon, Lightning was forcing Fang hard causing the huntress to let waves of pleasure escape her, crying out the soldiers name,

"Light!"

She continued, trying to hold in her own cries for excitement, the scent of intense sex sweeping past Lightning's nostrils.

"Light!" This time Fang cried out louder, and quickly grabbed onto Farron's arm. The soldier closing her eyes, almost to her climax as Fang cried out her name again,

"Lightning! Wake up!" Her body was being shooken, as she jumped up and pressed her hands against the bed, to catch herself from almost falling. "Thank god your alright, I thought you were dead or something." A familiar accented voice swam into Lightning's ear.

"Fang?" Her vision was still a little groggy from her wonderful sleep. "What, the hell?"

"I wanted to ask you something but you wouldn't wake up. You were making wonderful happy noises though. Who were you dreamin' about?" Fang rested her elbows on the edge of Light's bed as that smile tainted her face.

"What?" Lightning was blushing, but it was dark, so it hid the red on her ivory cheeks, which Claire was thankful for.

"Oh come on, who was the wetty about?" Once the words had left her mouth, her elbows were knocked down from their position, which left her chin to hit the bed.

"You just assume I was having a wet dream? I could have been having a bad dream. Anyway, its irrelevant, go. Get out." She pointed to the door trying to hide her embarrassment with a sedate glare. Yun just stood up and scratched the back of her neck, just like she always did when she was nervous,

"Alright, sheesh. I bet you it was Noctis right?"

"Just go." Her glare becoming a, 'I'll rip your head off now', stare. Fang took the invitation to leave, and closed the door behind. When the door latched shut, Farron just dropped her head to her pillow, and let out a sigh of relief. _'No way I had a wet dream about Fang.'_ She smacked the free pillow to her face and tried to go back to sleep, _'More like a nightmare.'_


	3. Entry 11 Torn Ch3

** Entry11. Ch.3**

**Two Months 'Til Wedding...**

_Lightning_ Planning the wedding was becoming a pain, everybody giving her a hug, saying 'congratulations!'. Only two months until the actual wedding, and the fear began to sink into the soldier. Every thought about it, made her heart quicken.

"Okay, I like this idea, who needs to be in some chapel. Outside is way nicer, and more beautiful, and I bet your dress would look stunning in the light." Fang was pointing to the location of new Bohdum's beach.

"No way, it has to be traditional! Besides, her dress would get all dirty in that sand." Serah replaced the picture with the chapel's interior picture showing Fang.

"Please, that place looks boring, and its way to common, besides, I don't think Lightning would even like the traditional..."

"Hey, you don't know my sister, I do, she's my sister...right sis?"

"Clearly you don't know her well enough, come on Light...you don't want it in some damn chapel do you?"

Lightning quickly stopped pacing around the room and turned her body to face the two arguing women. "Its my wedding! Why does everyone care so much!" She slammed her foot to the ground shifting her eyes from her sister, to the confused Oerban. Realizing what she had said, she relaxed a bit, and rubbed her arm, "I mean, stop arguing already, its not your decision, I decide where its going to be located."

"Well, come here and look at these pictures and tell us which one you'd rather." Serah gestures her hand for Lightning to take a look. Fang watched as Lightning's tense expression followed Serah's gaze to the chapel interior. "What do you think? I think its way nicer than a beach, and its tradition." Serah's smile was a mock to Fang, because she sincerely thought that Lighting was going to pick her idea...

"Honestly, Fang...I like your idea much better." Lightning sat on the arm of the chair that Serah was sitting in.

"Awe! Why?" The younger Farron's expression changed from happy to surprised,

"Ha! I told you she wouldn't like that idea, so...about the beach..." Fang leaned over, her arms pressed against her chest, showing more cleavage then necessary, though not noticing. Lightning shifted her eyes towards Fang, trying hard not to look at the valley that Fang was showing, she crossed her legs, apprehensive.

"Well...I like the outdoors idea, but..."

"But?...what do you mean but? Come on, the soothing sound of the ocean, and the lighting from the sunset, its a perfect scene." Fang lifts up her arms, making a frame with her hands, the cleavage became more, provocative, and intriguing. Lightning gently smacked the hands down, taking a quick peak at Fang's region, before quickly shifting her eyes back to Fang's.

"Exactly why I don't want it on a beach, the sound of the ocean would be...distracting, to me. Maybe another location, somewhere, not near water." Lightning suggested, which gave a hint for both women to furiously start looking for a location outdoors for a wedding, one that would satisfy this temperamental soldier-princess.

"I'll find you one sis!" Serah popped up, all cheery and began digging through some pictures on the dining table.

"Yeah, sure you will. Don't worry Light, I'll find you one that will best suit you." Fang winked, and lifted her self up. Fang's warm hand reassured Lightning as it gently grabbed onto her hand, and let go. Lightning blushed, and felt shivers creep up her spine. Trying to hide her goosebumps on her arms. Both women looking through picture after picture, chucking them aside, for sure thinking the pinkette would disapprove. Farron stood up straight off the chair's arm, and hearing a knock on the door. She walked over and answered it, with Noctis' mom holding out a beautiful dress and giving a big smile.

"Your dress has arrived!" The uncomfortably happy woman prances into the house holding out the dress that Lightning was soon going to have to wear.

"Oh my! It gorgeous!" Serah quickly ran over to fondle its wrapping, wanting to touch the elegant dress. Yun just folded her arms and walked over eyeing the dress, trying to think of ways that it wouldn't suit the warrior. Sadly, it was perfect for her, even if Lightning denied it herself.

"Yeah...its beautiful." Lightning trying hard to keep that smile on. She hated dresses, hated them! The very thought of her wearing that dress made her shiver.

"Well dear, try it on." Light's mother-in-law, passes the dress to her, lightly pushing her up to her room to try it on, so everyone could see how amazing it looked on her.

"Yeah Lightning try it on." Serah's face became red with excitement. She folded her hands together and her knuckles went white as she squeezed them together.

"Do I have to, I mean, you'll all see it on the wedding day." Claire trying to find some excuse to not have to wear it.

"Well, we do have to make sure it fits properly, do we not?" Fang now feeding Light's embarrassment. Aqua eyes pierced through the huntress, and she trembled with exhilaration.

"Fine." Farron's cheeks flushed as she stormed up the stairs.

_Fang_

As Lightning came down the stares, the dress fit her more perfectly than Fang could have ever thought. Her jaw dropped at the sight, seeing her in the dress, made her kind of wish _she_ was Noctis. Light's face said it all, the dress was not her thing, not a tiddly bit.

"It's gorgeous!" Serah jumped with excitement at her sister wearing a dress, her smile was so big, she even ran over and gave her sister a huge hug. "Oh sis! I'm so proud of you."

Lightning just released the grip of her younger sibling, moving her a ways back, "Thank-you Serah, but you don't have to be proud of me, its just a wedding."

"My, Light, she is right, you look amazing." Lightning's mother-in-law also speechless. For some strange reason, Claire was expecting to hear feedback from Fang, maybe even wishing the bronzed woman would give feedback, but her mouth was just dropped a little, and her eyes, in a trance.

"Well, Fang...what do you think?" Serah asked, walking over and grabbing onto the frozen woman's hands.

"I-"

"She doesn't have to answer, we all know it looks nice, so, I'm going to take it off now..." Farron turns around and begins to walk back up the stairs before her younger sister could catch her. Because the dress was so nice, Serah let her take it off. She didn't want Lightning to ruin it, which she could very well do to a wonderfully overpriced dress. Lightning wasn't your typical elegant woman, she wouldn't spend a day walking in high heels, and long dresses. Fang slipped up the stairs also while Noct's mother and Serah were conversing. She wanted to talk to Light, but never found the time to get her alone. She has been so busy lately with the wedding, its as if she never sees the woman, let alone even smile to her. She walks up to the door and gives three knocks. It took several impatient minutes before it was answered,

"Yes?" Farron popping her head out from the side of the door, she must have been in the middle of getting changed. Her face looked a little flushed.

"Can we talk?" Fang's voice sounded a little unsteady, which was easy to detect. Claire only looked around her room before turning her eyes back to Fang.

"Now isn't really a good time, maybe later." As she was just about the close the door, Yun's foot stopped it.

"Now, would be the best time. I never see you, and your always busy, or with Noctis. I've been trying to talk to you all week." The huntress folds her arms nonchalant waiting for an answer. Lightning hesitated for a moment, Fang could see she was trying to say something, or try to figure out _how_ to say it. She opened the door letting Fang enter. Walking in trying to hold a huge smile in, letting a smirk creep across the left side of her cheek.

"Don't tell Serah this..."

"Tell her what?" Fang turned around to see Lightning still in the dress, "Like the dress?"

"No! I hate it, and I can't even get out of it!" Lightning's face looked enraged as she was trying to pull down the zipper on the back.

"What do you mean you can't get out of it"

"What are you simple minded? It means I'm stuck, the zipper won't go down." With every pointless struggle to pull down the zipper, it meant nothing to its forceful grip on the dress. It was refusing to let any give. "Can you help me?" Her plead was reassuring to Yun, that sometimes even Lightning needed help.

"Turn around and let me take a look." While saying this, Fang was giggling. She found humour in Light's embarrassing situations.

"Quit laughing, if this was you, it'd be a different story." The fair-haired soldier turned around to let Fang figure out the mystery to the impossible zipper. Her fingers touched soft skin when she grabbed onto the zipper. She gave it a quick tug, and it seemed really stuck, almost as if there was some force pushing it upwards as she pulled down.

"Hell, that's really stuck isn't it?" This time she pulled a little harder trying to see if she could wiggle it free from an invisible grasp. Lightning was bracing herself as the Oerban tugged. "F-rig." One last tug and she let go giving up to the zipper. If it was real, it would laugh at her pitiful attempt.

"Well?..." Farron asking wondering if any progress was made,

"Yeah, that's really stuck, sorry." Fang rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think of something she could do to free Lightning from her suffering.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't leave it on, and if I break the zipper all hell will break loose. This is unbelievable!" She throws her arms up rolling her eyes and flipping her head back while turning her body around trying to think.

"Well, how am I suppose to know? Did you get it caught in the fabric?" Fang walked back over and grabbed onto the zipper again.

"I dunno, I just pulled down..." Her voice, saucy. The huntress pulled up on the zipper with all her strength to zip it back up. The zipper was freed from its grip violently and quickly zipped up. "You got it?"

"Yep, now hold still, let me zip it down." Gently pulling down the zipper, her fingers glided down the smooth ivory back.

_Lightning_

The soldier-princess closed her eyes as Fang began to glide her fingers back up her back. Shivers followed the movement and goosebumps trailing behind. For a moment she didn't want it to stop, she wanted Fang to keep going, but she quickly snapped out of it and turned around.

"Uh-thanks. Your a life saver." She walked over and opened the door, hinting Oerba to leave. "You can go now."

"I still wanted to talk. Your just going to kick me out?" Legitimately feeling as though Lighting would consider letting Fang talk, only gestured her hand to the door. "Come on now sunshi-"

"Stop calling me that."

"Sorry, I'm sorry." The Oerban put her hands up, maybe trying to protect herself from Lightning's rage. A sparkle trickled down the soldier's cheek, and she tried to hide it by turning her head, but she knew Fang had caught it in her sight.

_'Oh no, come on Lightning, hold back the tears...why are you crying anyway?'_

"I didn't mean to make you upset, I didn't think sunshine was offensive or demeaning in anyway. I'm sorry..." Fang feeling bad for hurting the pinkette.

"No...it's not that." She closed the door and walked to her bed sitting on the edge. Wiping away the tear, Yun followed behind her. She looked at Farron for a second, trying to figure out what her tears were about.

"What's wrong...is it Noctis?" Her voice became enraged asking about him, clenching her fist. "What did he do, I'm gonna-"

"No, its not Noctis Fang. Its just..."

Fang took a seat, gently placing her hand on Lightning's lap, trying to comfort her, "Tell me love. If its not Noctis, then what?"

_'Could I tell her? I suppose I could, she's about the only damn person I could...I got to stop talking to myself in my head.'_ Farron clenched her hands together trying to force the words out. She opened her mouth but nothing came out the first time.

"Come on Light, what is it?" Fang comforts, rubbing her leg hoping the ivory woman wouldn't rip her hand off for it.

"I-just, don't want to do this. All of this, the dress, the measurements, finding the location, the whole planning thing..." The list could have went on forever, but Light quickly stopped herself.

"Well, Serah and I could do all that stuff for you if you don't want to, its not a big deal. Is that what's wrong?" Fang lifted Claire's chin up so her eyes met her own chromatic eyes.

"Yes...that-thats it. Thanks..." She tried to cover for her lie, but she was never really good at lying. So she could see in Fang's eyes that she was about to answer with, 'bullshit'. "No...that's not it. There's more..."

"Well go on then..." The grip on her leg became tighter tenuously.

"Its the whole thing..."

"You mean the wedding?"

"Yes. I don't want it. I don't want to do it, I don't even really know Noctis that well. It was arranged, he doesn't even want it, he's still in love with Stella, who I don't really want to explain. Its just a bit overwhelming." Another tear fell from the warrior, followed by another, and another, before she began crying.

"Does anyone else know?" Fang moved her hand up to Lightning's shoulders, gently rubbing her arm.

"Do you think if Serah knew, she would be so excited for me? No, no one else knows, just Noctis and I...and now you." Lightning pushes away from Yun, and stands up. Her body sort of ached, and she just wanted to slink into her bed and fall asleep, hopefully waking up tomorrow to find out this is all just some wild dream. That last ten mornings wishing it was a dream. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Everybody says it will stop another war, but I don't know..."

"Why are you doing this? So it will stop a war, who says? What do you want to do?" Fang lifts herself off the comfort of the bed to follow the trail of Lightning. She stood about a few inches behind the princess, not touching her, the only thing that could reach her was the warm breath.

"Right now...I just want to take a shower." Lightning's voice sounded weakened, still fighting the waterfall of tears that would soon pour out. Fang could practically say anything, and the pinkette would not retaliate. "Help me get out of this dress." Eyes still looking to the ground at her bare feet, she allowed Fang to slide the dress off her arms. The warm hands didn't hesitate to push the dress down, as it slid off the pale body and to the floor. She didn't even care that the dragoon seen her naked, she just wished the shower would wash away everything. Yun got her a towel and wrapped it around the ivory body. Hiding the goosebumps that soon followed the motion. Before Lightning could make her way to her bathroom Fang had stopped her,

"Light, I thought that dress looked spectacular on you." The only thing Claire did was smile, she didn't give the Oerban a chance to answer the question her sister had asked earlier. Fang answered regardless.

"Thank-you..." Though, its meaning, more then what was meant. 


	4. Entry 11 Torn Ch4

**Entry11. Ch.4**

**1 Month 'Til Wedding**

_Fang_

The crowed was all looking at the princess to be, standing in front of Noctis, Fang felt out of order. Her blue sari mismatched from all the white and black which everyone else was wearing. She stood in the crowd, but for some strange reason, she felt as though no one knew she was even there. She watched as Noctis put his hands around Light's waist, and at the very thought, Fang cringed, and shuttered. How dare he hold her in that way...he doesn't even love her. Yun's fists clench, and became clammy. Even more, Lightning rested her palm on his arm, tendering the embrace, and her eyes, so blank, but it sparkled with passion. No, she deserves better.

"If anyone objects, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke slowly and clearly. The crowed unmoving, and relentless. The huntress filled with anger, her body trying to move from its position, but only ceased to move an inch, a centimetre. She tried so hard to speak, but no sound would escape the throat which felt dry, which urged to speak the words 'I Object!'. Nothing. With each passing horrific moment, when the priest spoke those final words...those gruesome terrible final words, which sounded horrid against Fang's ears, her heart sank in her chest. Two of the bodies becoming one, as their lips met in a kiss to mark the end of the ceremony, and Yun's body became weak and limp. She wanted to drop, but what was keeping her seeing this terrible moment? Why should she have to see this? She closed her eyes, feeling every sense in her body just give in and drop, as she fell to the floor. But as she hit, her body shot up and her eyes opened. The crowed was gone, the two bodies were gone, and so was the horrible words and clatter of hands clapping. Her hands still clammy, and her body a little damp.

"What a dream..." She got up off the bed in her room. Looking around to make sure that it _was_ only a dream. What was significant about that dream? All the signs were pointing now, that it wasn't just a game with Lightning anymore. Things started to become real, her emotions, her feelings...her, lust. She headed towards the shower, no need for her to head to the Farron's today. Maybe distance should do her some good. Nothing like a nice hot shower to take her mind off Lightning...

"Hey Fang, Lightning wants us over there to y'know, help her out with the wedding. She especially wants you for something, I dunno. Hurry up and get dressed." Vanille says poking her head through Fang's bedroom door. Fang just dropped her head and let out a sigh.

"Yep, let me just get a shower, and I'll be down there. You can go now if you're ready." Fang answers, trying to sound not bothered by it. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted...

_Lightning_

"Okay, so, these are all the guests, because if not tell me, I feel like I'm forgetting someone or some people." Serah says while looking at all the invitations. Lightning takes a peek to check and make sure.

"Yes Serah, that's all the guests, you feel like you're forgetting some people because, family don't get invitations, they are already invited." Lightning passes back all the envelopes to get Serah to send them out.

"Oh, right, I forgot. What about Vanille and Fang?"

"They are under family. Just go and send them already." Lightning starts pushing her sister out the door to send them. Which Serah just quickly stopped and turned around.

"Why so pushy? You in a rush or something? Is it that, you want alone time with Nocty? Huh?" The younger sibling elbows Claire in the ribs gently. The older Farron just pushes her arm down,

"No, would you just go..."

Serah went out he door, and Vanille entered smiling as usual, and waving to Serah as she left. The red head just made her way in and sat down at the table in the dining area.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked as Lightning followed the movement of the happy Oerban girl, sitting down next to her.

"Where's Fang? I thought she was coming too?" Panic settled into the soldier's eyes, as though maybe afraid that Fang didn't want to come over. Her expression was serious.

"She had to get a shower, she said she'd be right over after. Take a chill pill Light." Vanille giggled while replying.

Lightning had also noticed in her, the emotions that she was feeling for Fang. Something, more real than she could have expected. Maybe, Fang was the only one who could save her from this wedding. Every night the dreams she would have, how sometimes she would even wake up crying because they weren't real. She just wanted out, and she just wished Fang would be the one to offer her a way.

"Sorry, I thought she would have came with you. She's usually always the one to come over and annoy the hell out of me." Lightning plays with the photos of landscapes and places all set out nicely on the table.

"I'm sure she won't be much longer. Anyway, what are all these for?" Vanille picks a few up in her hand and starts looking at them, the scenes were beautiful. "Wow, they're so nice."

"They are for the wedding, locations. We still haven't picked one yet, that's why I wanted Fang to come over. She gave me the idea for an outside wedding, and I want her to help me pick a location." Lightning takes the pictures out of Vanille's hands and lays them back the way she had them placed. The ginger turned her head to smile at Lightning, sending off a signal that Lightning couldn't quite make out.

"Awe, how sweet." Her smile grew bigger, and now Lightning could make out what Vanille was thinking.

"What? So I want her to help me, that doesn't mean anything." Lightning stands up, and the young Pulsian doing the same.

"I don't mean anything by it...I just think its sweet." Vanille still smiling at Lightning.

"Well...stop looking at me like that."

Silence took over as Vanille's smile stayed the same, and Lightning trying to think of something to keep the overly happy red head occupied while fang was over.

"Uuh...well, why don't you make yourself useful and take this food list over to Noctis' mother. The sooner we get this dealt with the better." She hold out some slips to Vanille, which had recipes and all the food that would be at the wedding. Fang walked in as Vanille took the papers. Both Light and Vanille looked over at Fang.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" Fang asks, her expression serious, "Because I can leave..." She points to the door getting ready to walk out.

"No! No...umm, Vanille was about to take these over to Noctis'...place-you can stay..." Farron quickly walks over and lets Vanille out,

"You two have fun now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." Vanille letting on what both the older women felt.

"Just go." Lightning closes the door and turns around to face Fang. Having a moment of silence before any one of them would move or say something. "So..."

"So...what'd y'want me for?" Fang asks, her arms crossed across her chest, standing nonchalant. She slowly made her way over to the dining table, arms still crossed.

"You remember that idea you had of the wedding outside?" Light followed Fang to the dining table as she took a seat crossing her legs and picking up some of the pictures.

"Yeh...the one on the beach. What about it?" The Pulsian also picking up a picture looking at it. Picking at the corner with her long nail. Stroking the side with her thumb.

"Well, I wanted you to help me pick a location. I thought you'd have a good sense of style, so...I mean my sister is no help. She keeps showing me pictures of the chapels, and she says it would make a better atmosphere." Claire looks up at Fang, who was still picking at the picture. She seemed apathetic to what was going on around her. Even to the pictures in front of her.

"How come Vanille couldn't help you? I mean, what'd you want her for?" Fang places the picture back down, picking up another to bend the corner.

Lightning felt a little hurt, but she didn't know why. She shouldn't care what Yun had to say, but, with how Fang was showing no interest to anything, Lightning felt, stricken. She felt her throat become dry and tight.

"I wasn't expecting Vanille to come over...I just wanted you, but Serah told you both to come over. Sorry, I forced you. You seem like I dragged you here." The soldier-princess took the picture from Fang's hand, and started to pile them together and put them away.

Fang looked up and quickly stopped her, "Wait...no I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off as I was annoyed to be here, I just thought that maybe you don't really want my help." She grabbed Lightning's arm, and pulled her back to lay the pictures back down. "No, I can help you if you want me to love."

"No, its okay, I can tell you don't want to be here, so its no big deal, I'll just get Noct's mother to help me pick it out." She pulled away from Fang's grip, and stored the pictures away.

With that, the raven-haired woman quickly stood up and walked over to Farron, "Why do you have to be like that? I'm sorry, was it something I said?" Fang's distance was too close to Lightning, but neither of them pulled away,

"No...Fang, it just seems like, lately, you've been pushing me away. You spend less and less time with me, and every time I bring up Noctis, you freak out and get all hostile." The princess became flushed at explaining this, and she felt her head get warm, and her palms became sweaty. She could see Fang become tense, and ready to fight back.

"Noctis is a two face, egotistical know-it-all and I don't trust him. 'Still grieving over Stella' yeah right, I know, that when he gets the chance, he would love to bang you, and don't tell me you don't see it!" Yun began to raise her voice, both women becoming aggressive, ready to punch each other out.

"He is nothing like that! You don't even know him! He's a good guy, I just think you're jealous, and don't feed me that shit that you are never jealous, because if you weren't, you wouldn't be so hostile towards him! Even if he wanted to pound me, its none of your business! Why do you care?" The distance began to close between them, faces almost touching; nose to nose.

"I care because I love you Light! That's right...I said it, I love you! You deserve better, and you know it. You even said yourself that you don't want the wedding, and now you're picking up for him! Make up you're mind because your mood swings are making me dizzy."

"Oh yeah!" Lightning clenched her fist so tight, her fist became rock.

"Yeh...you heard me!" Fang's voice, more violent and aggressive than Light's.

"I'm going to kiss you now!"

"Okay!"

Without even a second in between Fang's reply, both women drew in for a kiss. It was tender, and better than Light could have imagined, and she felt her heart race. The fight soon faded, and both of the women, were no longer at each others throats. Fang's warm hands wrapped around Claire's back, pulling her in closer to an embrace, and the pinkette answered as she wrapped her arms around the huntress' neck. Before they could end the kiss, the front door opened, and both quickly pulled away from each other. Vanille walked in and saw both women, flushed.

"Was...I...interrupting something here, because you two look like you were wrestling..." Vanille's grin was so big, anyone could have said for sure it was from ear to ear.

"No...no we were just, you know, picking-a location..." Fang tries to cover rubbing the back of her neck. Farron was sure Vanille knew that was what Fang did when she was nervous.

"You know, how hard, making a decision is..." Lightning covering for Fang.

"Oh, I know how it is." Her smile still big.

"Yeh..." Fang stopped rubbing the back of her neck, trying to hold back the blush that wanted to make its way across her cheeks. She was also trying to hide the goosebumps on her arms, and to bring down the excitement she still felt from the kiss.

"Well, we've decided a place...so we're done here now. I guess I'll see you later tonight Fang." Lightning tilting her head, asking Fang to leave. She was hoping that Fang knew what she meant by, 'later tonight'.

"Yeh, alright, see you tonight...later-Vanille." Her smirk was pitiful, as she left the house, though only being there for about ten minutes...

**Lunch Time**

The silence was to torturous for Lightning, it gave her time to think about the kiss, and Fang, which she didn't want to do. Each time she thought of Fang, she remembered her dream, and several times she had to try and cover her goosebumps.

"So..." Noctis was trying to break the silence, but there was nothing to be said of interest. He tried to think of something, and Lightning could see he was in desperate need to break this painful silence. "You uh...find a location yet? I heard its going to be outside. Seems like a good idea."

"Yeah, we have, its going to at a quiet park. I thought, away from water, and away from heights. Believe it or not, Fang is afraid of heights. She just hides it well..." Lightning tried not to bring the huntress into the mix, because she knew, that Noctis didn't like Fang, as much as Fang loathed him.

"I see." He took a bite of his sandwich to try and stop his teeth from clenching. Lightning could only twiddle her fingers and eat her salad, trying hard to think of something that wouldn't be so awkward to talk about. Each time she tried to think of something, Fang would prance across her mind over and over. The princess crossed her legs tightly and sunk her head down to her salad and kept eating. "The list of food you sent us, it looks good." The Prince smiled gawkily as he swallowed a mouthful of sandwich.

"Yeah, the food choices was my sister's idea, she's going to cook, seems I'm not that great. Kind of upsetting how my younger sister is a better cook than I am." She chuckled rickety, as she took a sip of her water.

"I'm sure your not that bad at cooking." His smile was less fake now as he laid his sandwich on his plate to talk with interest. Lightning felt less uncomfortable now and lifted her head up.

"No seriously, it is quite horrific. I'm afraid if I cooked, people would drop dead of an aneurism." Lightning laughed a little and she could do so without having to try and keep her voice steady.

"No! Bull." Noctis answered. He took another bite of is sandwich and took a sip of water

"Seriously, I dare you to take one mouthful of my cooking, and I think you'd agree with me." She actually felt happy talking to Noctis, and not, uncomfortable.

Lunch went by quicker than Lightning could have imagined. Not the usual long torturous lunches she usually had with Noctis and his parents. But still, the great time she had had with Noct during lunch, didn't change her feeling towards him none the less. As she arrived back home, and Noct trying to be polite, gave her a kiss goodbye before he left. As she closed the door she rested her back on it, knowing an entity still clung to her, the whole time. And she knew very well who the entity was,

"You told me to come over later?" Fang with her hands on her hips, was standing in the main entrance way. Lightning quickly jolted up springing to her feet.

"Oh...Fang...well I meant later tonight, but uh, okay." The soldier sort of let out a sigh, with literally no time to relax.

"Sorry love, Kinda bored at home. Not really much to do there. So I thought I'd come over early, if its no bother..." Though Fang not caring if it was a bother, asked anyway to clarify.

"Oh, no, its no bother." Lightning walks away from the door rubbing her shoulders and taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs.

"You sure? You looked bothered. Was it Noctis?" Fang followed Lightning and quickly took a seat next to her. Claire wished Fang would stop bringing him up, every time Light was annoyed or bothered.

"No...Fang, it wasn't Noctis, can we just get past that already?" Lightning rolled her eyes indifferently folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, maybe I know a way we can get past it..." Yun stood up in front of the fatigued soldier-princess with an evil sinister look. The moment lasted a few seconds longer than Lightning had hoped for, before she finally stood up to ask,

"How?" Claire replied with a serious look on her face, maybe even regretting asking.

"Hm-" Was Fang's only reply before she gave Lightning a wink...


	5. Entry 11 Torn Ch5

**Notes:****  
><strong>_This is got some Fang x Lightning love in it, so avert your eyes if you are not into this kind of stuff. Rated M for sexual themes. Other than that, I think there will be a few more chapters until I conclude this Entry, and begin a new one. About time though, this is the longest Entry I have so far, to the point that I needed to put it in its on story. Ah well, enjoy!  
><em>

**Entry11. Ch.5**

** 1 Month 'Til Wedding**

_Fang_

Sweat began to drip down her neck, her breath heavy and quick. Fang clenched the sheets with her knuckles white. Her waist bucked with a motion under the covers.

"Shit!" She yelped out, unable to control them half the time. Her grip became tight on the bed sheets and her body writhed against the motion draped by the covers. "Seriously, you can come u-up now! Ngghh!" Fang moaned gritting her teeth together.

Lightning lifted her head from under the covers, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her smirk was a toothy grin, glinting her canines as she lifted herself next to Fang. The huntress desperately trying to catch her breath. "So...let me recall, who was supposed to be the one to relax?" The pinkette slid her fingers gently up Fang's stomach. Yun feeling goosebumps creep up her spine and across her body.

"Heh...as _I_ recall, you were the one to jump me..." Fang hissed slightly as the soldier-princess' hand made its way to Fang's breast, nipping at the hardened peaks.

"Right." Light leaned in and kissed her, a little more forceful than intended. Her warm body was now pressed against the dragoon's side, resting her head against Fang's shoulder. "Well, do I still get the chance to?" Her fingers now, drawing meaningless patterns on Fang's chest. Sending more little thrills through her body.

"Only if you let me this time hey?" The Oerban's gaze didn't really change much from her view on the ceiling. Lightning changed her position, propping herself on her taut arms, muscles clenched with the weight of herself.

"I'll try my best." Her smile was warm and pleasant, which Fang just melted to at the sight. The raven-haired woman also propping herself to her side observing the way Lightning's body shone to the limited light peeking in through her un-draped window. She cocked her head slightly, twisting a smirk across her cheek. Her eyebrow raised admiring the ivory beauty in front of her. "What?" Lightning looking down at herself as if something didn't look right.

"Nothing, just admiring a goddess..." Fang leaned in, grazing her lips just teasingly over the soldier's lips. Gently kneading it with her own. She could feel and taste the laughter coming from Lightning as her body jolted slightly from the internal laughter. Fang pulled back from the sweet soft kiss to address the laughter. "Only the truth love."

"Your too sweet Fang." Claire pulling Yun in closer to her body as her hand gently rubbed the chisel's of her back muscles. Marking them out with her fingers. This did wonders to Fang's body, heating it up more sending tingles between her legs.

"Glad you think so." The bronzed woman slipped her hands under the covers to cup Lightning's rear gently, then giving it a gentle squeeze, which Lightning bounded from, and gave the huntress an evil glare.

"No. Be good child." Farron patting Fang on the head, at the dragoon just motioned off, completely ignoring the comment.

"Or what?" She bent lower, reaching to her inner thigh, gripping tightly, now giving Lightning an evil grin, sinisterly trying to be naughty at the same time, alluring. Lightning only quivered at the rash touch.

"Or-" Her body trembled, making her voice skip. She gripped the Oerban's wrist, pulling it up to her core, showing how her excitement was already leaking out. Literally.

"Or?" Fang took the invitation to cup her sex, which was now throbbing for an incursion which was not given. One that she craved.

"I'll...mmh." Her grip changed from Fang's wrist to her arm, which she now clamped on to tightly squirming her hips against Yun's palm, giving her a hint to do more. Which was then ignored as he hand only left her centre to tease Claire more, with this agonizing prolonging.

"Spit it out already..." Fang now, trickled her finger up to Light's ear, just touching it lightly so it tickled. She could see the rosiness swimming across her pale cheeks.

"I-fngg..Iuuhh. Oh..j-just fnget it." Lightning's words were snippy and mumbled as her breath was literally being taken from her at the gentle contact of Oerba's fingers.

"Hm-" Fang chuckled, willing to do the ivory warrior now, not holding anything back. Deep inside her, she felt a sliver of guilt. Not only was she helping Lightning cheat on Noctis, but she wanted her to, she wanted Lightning to do this. Fang shoved aside the guilt, because she also thought Light needed this, it was something, long well earned for the princess to be. With feeling this, Fang didn't hesitate, laying Claire on her back, and straddling her, pushing the woman's arms to the bed. Lightning only blinked at the imprudence of the situation. The Oerban Goddess floating above her, she felt every sense in her body flutter and tingle. Yun leaned down forcefully with a bruising kiss, and quickly slivering her tongue through Farron's lips, which made the solider blush. Fang could feel Lightning shying away from this action, as her tongue tried to hide.

_Lightning_

As the Oerban beauty pulled back and looked at Lightning, she gave a big toothy smile, her pearly teeth glistening with the limited light source. "You okay there sunshine?" The only response Lightning gave back was a nod. It was as if, Fang just took away Light's ability to speak, or even react. No one ever made her feel like this...like...a little school girl. She liked it, and everything about Noctis and the wedding almost seemed to not even exist. She pulled up her hands, which took effort, and pulled the dragoon back to her hungry lips, wanting to taste the bigger woman again, and again. With each gentle kiss, Fang's fingers traced lower and lower down the ivory skin. Between Lightning's legs grew tight, and Fang did nothing overall pleasing yet! She just...touched her. To quicken the pace, Claire grabbed Fang's wrist, and dragged it lower, giving her the okay to go at it. With this, Yun just simply slid her fingers up and down her sex, feeling the hot juices that continued to leak out with each shuddering touch. Pinching the sensitive nub, making Light leap at the sudden feeling of pain and pleasure. Which was _highly_exhilarating. Fang swallowed Lightning's whiny moan, which she could tell was a moan of want and desire for more.

Fang felt hands push her back from a kiss, as her eyes met Farron's beautiful hair. Lightning just sunk her head, looking down at the pleasure she was feeling, before looking back up to her partner, whose eyes glowed magnificently, and sparkled so brilliantly. "Please Fang...please stop teasing." Her voice was a little shaky, and breathless.

"Begging me now huh?" With the plead for more, Fang abruptly inserts her finger with a force that made her plunge deep into the soldier-princess. She felt the quick forceful jump that Lightning gave at the sudden hard insertion of the huntress' finger. Fingernails dug deep into Fang's skin as she winced with the feeling, it didn't stop her from assaulting Lightning in the least. She twisted and wriggled her finger, pulling back and then pushing farther, with more force each time.

"Fuck! Agggnh!" Farron clung to Yun with her life, not only because of the intense pain and pleasure, but also because this was the first time she has done this with anyone but herself. Each time she felt Fang's long finger push in, she jolted and jerked with it.

"This is how you should feel Light..." Fang continued the pattern, but now, slowly inserting the other finger, with a little strain with the very limited amount of space. With this, Lightning could tell Fang knew she was still a virgin, but that didn't lessen the force of the thrust, not the slightest. Given the fact now, she hugged closer to Fang, snuggling with her warmth.

"Take me Fang...ngah! Please!" The ivory warrior's pleads grew more intense, as she felt herself become closer to her climax, not wanting it to happen so soon. Fang reached with her fingers, pushing up into her hymen, and taking her innocence without question. Just in time as Claire let out a scream of delight. She's never felt this side of herself before, but she liked it. Fang's finger still twisted and wiggled slowly letting her come down from her extreme high. Her breath still quick and short, as her body grew weak, she relaxed to the bed. Fang's head followed her's lower to the bed, the huntress' smile grew across her face.

"This, is how I feel about you..." Fang fed the words into Lightning's ears, as her breath trickled across Light's cheek, and it sent shivers down her spine. Fang's fingers, still inside the soldier. Lightning remembered her dream from a few nights ago, the dream that woke her up, breathless and sweaty. She remembered how she felt that night, and it was Fang that made her feel that way. Did she love Fang? Pulsian goddess was the only one she confessed to, the only one she dreamt about, and thought about. It was a high possibility that she could be feeling such a feeling for Fang. "You deserve someone better than him Light. You and I both know it. The dragoon shifted to her side, removing her fingers from Lightning's slick centre taking a look at her soaked fingers that sparkled in the slither of light. "I can treat you better, he doesn't even love you."

"But I don't love him either. Fang...you remember our conversation on how I didn't want this wedding? You remember what I told you right?" Light turned to her side as well to face the Oerban beauty laying down beside her.

"Yes, how you said the wedding was arranged, and that neither of you want it. I know, how could I forget?" Fang let her hand rest on the bed in between them both, their bodies only a few centimetres apart.

"Fang...I really don't want this wedding to happen any more than you, but there isn't anything I can do to stop it." Claire took a hold of Fang's wrist, her fingers were now sticky from Lightning's arousal. "I want you Fang...to be in my life, but that isn't possible. Not now, anyway." The solider dropped her head almost wanting to cry, but holding back the urge with all her might. "I wish there was some way, any way at all for this wedding to just be a nightmare." With all the strength that the powerful soldier had, it couldn't hold back all the tears, _smiling_won't help her now. A sparkle fell down her cheek, landing on Yun's hand. The little drop of salty water glimmered, which now Lightning knew, Fang had seen it. A firm hand lifted up her chin, to make her gaze turn towards fierce emeralds.

"Hey, Light...look, I know there is no way for you to escape this, and I really wish there was believe me. But deep inside, I know, in your heart, you'll make the right decision." Fang smiled so sweetly, its as thought such a smile would be forbidden on such a face as this. Farron has never seen a smile on Fang like that, as the one she was giving Light right now. But those words, rang a familiar sound in her head. Then she recalled her conversation with Serah, the one she had a couple months ago, where Serah spoke the exact same words, _'I'm so happy for you, and I know, in your heart, you'll make the right decision.'_She was going to make the right decision...one she might not be proud of, but its one she must make. She returned the smile to Fang, and pulled her close, bodies pressed together. The warmth she felt, was different, much like when she was afraid at night, and her mother would hug her and tell her everything would be okay. Now, it was like Fang was hugging her, and assuring her, everything would be okay...you'll make the right decision.

**Flashback**

Her heart was racing, and her palms were sweaty, throwing herself on the bed as the terror would cease to let up. The horrors of her nightmare unrelenting to her plead to wake up. Twisting her churning in her bedsheets, she tried to scream for someone to wake her, but not a sound would escape her restricted lungs. Her body twitching to the horrible things that could be happening in her nightmare. Just as though she seemed that she would die from no air, her body jolted form the sheets and screamed in terror, her hair damp with sweat. Serah, in the bed next to her's, was still sleeping away like nothing was happening. Her little body dropped from the bed, her small feet clapping to the cold floor, and out of the comforting warmth of her bed. Claire walked over to her younger sister, hoping maybe she could sleep with her for the night, terrified of having another nightmare.

"Serah...please wake up..." Her voice was high pitched, and whimpering for her sister. She gently shook her little sibling to try and coax her attention. "Please Serah, I'm scared..." Still n reply as she only smacked her older sisters hand away, and turned around moaning to herself. Still, Claire could not calm her heart down, afraid of every little shape, shadow, and creek that was around her. She creeped over to her bedroom door quickly opening it and walking slowly out onto the hallway carpet, which was still soft, even after all the wear from little feet running around all day. Lightning was eight, and her sister was five, but still, Claire's childish games of sneaking into her parent's room because of a nightmare, was still evident. She creeped down the hall, afraid she might come across something she doesn't want to. As she made it to her parent's bedroom she rushed through the doors, and ran on their bed, at which her mother and father both leaped up startled.

"Claire...is that you?" Her mother asked watching as the little figure made its way to their bed. As the figure leaped on the bed and crawled up, the light from the window revealed a little scared Claire. "Sweety..."

"Mom, I had another bad dream...I'm scared." The little girl cuddled into her mother, hugging her tightly as if something was going to pull her away. Her mother's hand was placed onto her head, running her fingers through the soft curls that fell down her back. Her father turned to his side, to fall back asleep.

"Claire, we talked about this." Her face wasn't disappointed, but still showed some sign of annoyance to the trembling little Claire in her arms. "Dreams, are just dreams. They can't hurt you.

"I know, but they won't stop mommy. They scare me." Tears began to flow down her cheeks, but she wasn't weeping. Trying to hold back the tears, but with little results.

"I know sweety, I know they scare you, but nightmares are scarey, but they aren't real-"

"But they feel real." Claire nuzzled into her mother's neck rubbing of some of her tears. The hand continued to stroke her soft hair, while her other hand wrapped around the little child and held her close.

"Yes they tend to feel real, but you just have to learn to fight back. Its going to be okay..." Her mother's warmth, was so soothing, and fought away all her current fears, giving her only comfort. She never wanted to let go, never...

**End flashback**

Never wanting to let go...her grip around Fang's body became tighter, wanting to have as much of Fang against her as she could possibly. As if the right decision were a nightmare, and Fang was the warm comforting embrace to help her get through it. She closed her eyes, as the strong woman held her tenderly, maybe even knowing it was offering Claire all she needed to fight through all of this. The wedding was the monster that was going to swallow her hole, devour her, and no matter where she ran, it would always find her. Tears now began to pour from her eyes, stinging her cheeks as they ran down. As long as Fang would be there...maybe she could pull through...just maybe.


	6. Entry 11 Torn Ch6

_[(This chapter took a lot longer than I had expected, this one is rated T for mild language if any, and suggestive themes I think, sadly no smut in this one guys, but hey bare with me. It might take some more time for the next one to be in, but feel free to review, it helps with the idea process. Plus I do love to hear feedback, it makes me know people care to read heh. So c'mon, what'cha waitin' for?)]_**  
><strong>

**Entry11. Ch.6**

**1 Month 'Til Wedding**

_ "We've done more greater evil, than we have lesser good." - Erin Coole_

_Lightning_

Her body ached and pleaded for the warmth that was torn from her grasp, ripped from her body. The cold corrupted her senses, sending shivers and unpleasant feelings throughout her entire being. Then came the yearning, for it to come back. It was like another nightmare of when she was a child, begging to wake up, but held ever so eerily welcomed to the tortures of her dreams. Her fist clenched to the bedsheets, rock hard, and white knuckled. She began to twitch from the sensation of cold that wanted to envelope her. Before it worsened, her eyes shot open, and it took several minutes before her mind began to realize she was awake. In front of her, the source of the heat that was there, was now gone. The very being that lay next to her, who told her everything would be okay, was no where to be seen. Lightning felt a load of emptiness sweep over her, as she expected to wake up with the warm loving embrace of the godly woman that made her feel so amazing. She felt the spot, the ghostly warmth that lingered on the bed, were did she go, and why? Lightning lifted herself up, looking at the door cracked open. As she shifted her leg to rest her arm on her knee, she noticed she was still completely bare of clothing.

"Damn..."She spoke to herself, maybe not even intending it to be out loud. The realization never quite hit her until now, and it hit her hard. She had just slept with Fang, the woman that annoyed the hell out of her, and the woman that had now tainted her, stolen away her innocence. But really, rather, did what she was told. Lightning had told her, more like begged, Fang to take her, and she had simply done just that, just what Claire had asked her to do. But now, she would have to face Noctis today, as they would go over the location for the wedding, and visit it, to give it a once over. How could she ignore what ill fate she had done last night with the one woman that truly loved her, and the one woman, that has now corrupted her. With thinking this through, she glanced at the time, which showed 12:53 pm. "Shit!" It was way past late to wake up, and today was going to be a long day. Why did no one wake her? Did they all run off somewhere and forgot about her? She stood up quickly, rushing to put her clothes on and run downstairs. Sitting at the table, with a glass of water in his hand, was the one person, she was praying that wouldn't be seeing her anytime just yet.

"Sleep well last night?" He spoke softly, head not moving from his fixed gaze at the glass of water he was fingering.

"Where's Fang?" Lightning almost felt like face-palming when she realized how stupid of a question to ask her fiancee. His eyes jolted to her, and then back to his glass as Noct took a sip of water.

"She went with Serah and Vanille to pick up a few groceries. So that's what they tell me, but, I believe there's something _your_ not telling me." He stood up from is seat, and his eyes were as cold as she had ever seen them. Not his usual nervous look when he was around the soldier, but they were callous. As the very sentence trickled past his lips, Claire clenched every part of her body as the words hit home. _'Did he see us last night? Does he know what we did? What do I say?'_The thoughts and questions kept rushing through her head all at once. This was the last thing she wanted, even with a man that she didn't truly love.

"What...do you mean?" Her eye contact was uneasy, and jittery, trying to look at everything else but those cold eyes that were piercing through her like a knife. It only made his gaze all the more torturous, as he walked over a little closer.

"I saw you...with Fang. You were wrapped in her arms, and you-" He quickly stopped himself, also finding this topic awkward and apprehensive.

"Noct, I'm-" Lightning was quickly cut off by his voice,

"No...its okay. I know that you-that, you don't have real feelings for me. I mean how could you, when you were forced into this." He turned around, and it was like a sigh made his head drop, and his shoulders sag. Lightning was worried, that maybe, he might be getting feelings for her. _'What about Stella?'_

"Are you saying that..."

"These last few days with you, kind of took my mind off Stella, hell, you even made me smile and bare through this with more ease than I thought. What I'm trying to say is..." He stood up straight, taking a deep breath before turning around to face what Lightning had to offer, "I've grown attached. And I know...how could I right? I mean I barely know you. But I've gotten to know you, and every time I spend time with you I grow more attached." It looked as though it hurt to say this, and Lightning felt guilt, and regret. What had she done?

"Noctis...I'm sorry, I didn't intend or that to happen, it just...did." Rubbing her arm she was trying to find the right words, but there wasn't any. No words could make this better, _'So why bother...you don't love him...'_

"I saw the way you looked in her arms. You looked...happy, which with me, I know you'll never be." His eyes were soft toned, not so sharp as before. He laid the glass down to move closer to the soldier.

"How did you see us?" The question had no mood or tone, it was empty, but still, it had a bit of concern that Noctis could pick out.

"Your sister, told me to see if you guys were awake, so that you'd go with them shopping. When I came up, I saw you...with Fang." His gaze into the soldier didn't move, or lessen with intensity. Claire now became stiff, and she felt dizzy. Her fiance just saw her with another _woman_let alone cheating on him. Now all she could do was hang on for the ride. "I'm sorry, I never thought..."

"No, I wasn't expecting you to walk in, or _anyone_for that matter." Light only rubbed her arm, uncomfortable, and awkward.

"Well, I did."

The moment grew silent, neither said anything, or even looked at each other for that matter. The solider-princess only looked around the room, trying to think of some way to make this less...well, just make it not happen. Before Lighting could speak Noctis took the chance instead to say something,

"Well, what happens now?" He looked up and searched for some answer that Light could give, but her face was apathetic, as was her thoughts. Inside, she really didn't care if he saw anything, its not him who she wanted to be with anyway. But deep inside, maybe she knew, that Noct had begun to feel something in the relationship, a new fresh start after loosing Stella, and she was just breaking his heart even more. She was in a tough situation for sure, but there was only one sure answer,

"I...I...I don't...know." Lightning then turned her gaze to the poor prince. His face tainted and corrupted with heart break, again. They couldn't just throw away the whole wedding, after all the hard work and planning. Something had to be done, and soon, before it was too late.

_Fang_

Walking around skulking Fang followed the two young women around the grocery store, she just wished she could get back already and kick up her feet, maybe even see Lightning.

"We almost done yet? We've been here over an hour already and my feet are killin' me." Fang whines looking at the two cheery women in front of her.

"Fang...you haven't stopped complaining since we got here. Just relax would yah, we're almost done." Vanille reassured the impatient huntress pushing the cart around.

"So, do we need any cereal?" Serah asked as she looked down the cereal isle.

"No, we've got plenty." Fang replied back sharply, the annoyance in her voice was clearer now.

"You sure? Because if we have to come back and-"

"No, I'm sure, now lets just go." Just as the dragoon was about to take off to the checkout Vanille quickly stopped her,

"Fang, have I got to punish you like a little child? Or can we behave? You're whining worse than a two year old. Now shut up." The little Oerban snapped glaring at the older Oerban. The only thing the older Oerban could do was just look in awe at Vanille.

Soon after they were done, they went home, and quickly at that. As they entered the Farron residence, Fang saw Lightning and Noctis talking, and with that, she felt her heart sink in her chest, and a lump form in her throat. _'This can't be good'_She thought. The worst case scenario he found out about their little lay last night. Fang walked over, trying to be as oblivious as possible.

"Hey you two love birds. What're you up to?" She plopped down on the couch next to Lighting, though maybe that was a bad idea. The look Noctis gave Fang was one of pure hatred. _'Oh no...he knows. Just play it cool, just pretend nothing is wrong...Oh shut up.'_ Yun quickly averted her eyes and turned to Light to see if any sympathy could be spared. Nothing was spoken, and Noct quickly stood up and walked out, leaving the residence as well. _'You idiot, now you've done it. Look what you did, you screw Lightning, and hurt a prince, you selfish bast- hey...no way I am cursing myself out.'_The huntress quickly shook her head to clear out rude thoughts against herself and turned to the soldier-princess. "Light..."

Claire only stood up slightly, taking the hands of her true lover and dragging her upstairs. Which Fang could only follow curiously. Something was up, and it was her own fault. How could she be so..._selfish_

"Fang..." Claire gripped Yun's arms tight, keeping her at arms length distance. The Oerban only closed her eyes, waiting for her to just say it, to say that this was a mistake and it won't happen again. But to Fang's surprise, that's not what came out at all, "Noctis knows...about us. Last night..." Fang had heard Light trail off before looking back and continuing. "He...is surprisingly okay with it...sort of..."

"Where is this going?" Fang quickly stopped Lightning for a second to get the answer she was looking for. Nothing but a slight pause was received after the question was asked. Aqua eyes searching in her own emeralds.

"We...need a way to stop the wedding. I know, it sounds horrible, but, this wasn't my idea...it was his." Light choked on her words, and looked down, her face becoming flushed. At hearing the words, Fang's mouth went dry and her heart rate began to increase heavier. She knew nothing good was going to come from Claire Farron's mouth right now. "We need you...to stop it." Those were the words...the words Fang was waiting for. The words that made her feel dizzy and light headed. They were asking her to stop an arranged marriage, for a prince and a princess.

_Lightning_

The look on her lover's face spoke volumes. How could she ask Fang to do something like this? Something that could have serious consequences. She turned away from Fang, leaving her gaze and her grip. Hearing her own words, she realized how awful that sounded. But Fang could be the only one to rescue her from this terrible wedding. Her knight in shining armour. She felt a warm hand being placed on her back, and soft lips being placed on the back of her neck. She felt goosebumps crawl all over her body.

"Light I-"

"You don't have to say anything. I realize that actually sounded terrible. I can't ask you to do something like that. I mean, that's asking a lot..." The flush in her cheeks grew more intense, but only because of the raven-haired warrior's touch.

"Its a big decision that's for sure. I'm not gonna lie." Warm arms then wrapped around her shuddering body.

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh, don't worry about that. Its still some time yet." They only stood there, listening to each other breath. It was a big decision for sure. Claire was definitely loosing sleep tonight. But not because of Fang this time...No...this time, it was her own doing. What happens at the wedding, will change everything.


End file.
